monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Abhi09/My Reading Story For People Who Care:Training the Rookie...
This is for everyone who cares and sorry mls and users for that huge wall of text... DO NOT PAY ANY ATTENTION TO THE NAMES. I am not featured in this story The people featured all asked *coughrequestedcough* to be in the story so it may not make much sence they are not real personalities either. Also it used to be 5 pages and I had to cut it down to three... The people's names are partially real (first names) I haven't given full names for obvious reasons... This was also required to have a bunch of rubrics and grades so it may be cheesy and stupid. STARTS: Training the Rookie By Abhi09( I switched names...) Period 5 2/17/11 COLE One day I, Cole Smithenhaugher, got the unfortunate call that I always hate to get. I was assigned to training a new guy again. The whole office has to train one this week and I am no exception. I am very careful so I hate it when I have a reckless trainee, and this person was described by just that. Evelyn Knoxenhaughes is my boss so I have to take the job. I flashed back to the last person I had to train. It was Samantha Beugensteinenhaugher. Immediately as she left my sight, she was killed by a person that was named Owen Rahmennoodlehaughers on a spying mission. I come back to reality where my boss is asking me to take the job. I have no choice, so I say yes and wait, dreading tomorrow. I showed up early so I could make a good impression on the newbie. The person I had to train’s name was Max Underhaughen. He was arriving in one hour. My coworker Ciara Ricenhaughet came over just as I was done setting up my office and we wished each other luck. Then there came the part to get Max. He was at the very back of the terminal so I saw a lot of weird things in the airport. I even saw a drug dealer with a huge sign saying his name is aAsim Alikov. I made a memo to tell Evelyn. Then I saw Max. He was a tall, lean guy that looked exactly like I imagined him. “Hi, are you Max?” I asked. “Yes,” he said in his British accent, “so you must be Cole” “Mhmm,” I replied thinking, “let’s go to headquarters.” As soon as we were out of the airport, an alarm went off inside it. “It’s a robbery.” I told Max. He lunged into the building so I had to follow him. We made our way to the only bank but it is too late. The whole place was trashed, but it was closed and no one was inside. Seeing no use to investigate by ourselves, we went back to headquarters. Max When we got back, a short, ninja like lady came up and introduced herself as Evelyn. “Hello,” she said, “you have just come in the middle of an emergency. The airport was ironically robbed as the field of officers and new recruits landed.” “Great,” I said, “I get all of the action that I came for on the first day.” She laughed, “I hope you are ready for this. Ciara here can guide you around the office while I talk to Cole.” Here she pointed to another lady who seemed pretty nice. “Hello,” she said, “follow me.” So I followed her down the extremely chaotic office. Cole While Ciara and Cole met, I was following Evelyn into her office. “We are putting you, Max, Ciara, and her recruit, Carlin Merkelhaughet, on a team to capture this robber. All of you must meet here in an hour from now for debriefing. Oh yeah, and if you find this criminal you have the option of being promoted, meaning no newbies.” After the debriefing, we learned that the robber was Amar Batrahaughel. We set out immediately. Code crackers had found Amar’s next robbery at the bank down the street. We just got there when the alarm rang. “Perfect timing.” Whispered Carlin. “Let’s rush in and take him,” Max said proving his recklessness. “No!” everyone said together, “There is a time for recklessness and a time for planning.” Ciara explained. Ciara came up with a plan to capture him by making Cole a distraction for Amar. Then we set it into action. “Too easy.” I thought. Cole ran in through the back of the bank expecting Amar to be right there. Only he wasn’t. He saw Amar heading to where Carlin was headed instead. Sadly, while I was thinking, she got captured. Max I saw Carlin, thinking, “I have to do something”. I picked a plan out of my book of recklessness hid in my brain. Thinking of Cole’s possible reaction, I thought, there is a time for recklessness and a time for planning. Guess which this was. I shouted, “Don’t move and let her go!” Amar suddenly froze seeing us for the first time… Cole I secretly applauded Max’s decision and thought. Maybe being reckless isn’t so bad. Amar was frozen so this would be the perfect time to capture him so I embraced the reckless spirit for the first time and jumped out at him. Ciara called the office and Amar was captured. Evelyn “So do you want to get promoted?” I asked cutting to the chase. “No,” Cole responded, “I want to work with this guy. I just might try the recklessness approach.” I turned to Ciara and Carlin and told them that they did a great job too. Then I turned to Max and asked him what he learned. “Umm… how to plan and not just rush in I guess.” He responded. “Good.” I responded and walked back to my office planning a team to catch this ‘aAsim’ that I heard about from Cole… Category:Blog posts